prince_of_stridefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Strider's High
'''Strider's High '''to opening do anime Prince of Stride: Alternative. Jest wykonywany przez grupę OxT. Lista utworów # STRIDER’S HIGH # Welcome Spring! # STRIDER’S HIGH (Instrumental) # Welcome Spring! (Instrumental) Tekst TV size STRIDER'S HIGH (TV size)= - Rōmaji = hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e Running high de tobu Emotion kaze o jikan o kose yo iki no taeru made Drive your STRIDE Shut up! Loser bidan ni yoeba You guys, zombies STRIDE or die kakugo kime na Be speedy, freaky hashiridashita maji na yatsura amai yume wa ina, wasureta tadashi sono Heart ima toraeta kaze no sakebi o hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e Running high de tobu Emotion kako mo mirai mo sutero ima o kakenukero tobase STRIDING, hurry kanata eto Flying high mo koeru Action motto inochi o tose yo kaze no yukusaki e Drive your STRIDE High ni tsukiru made Up! Up! Speed up! kyuukutsu na sono risou kimerareta mirai sae tsukiyabure ima o ike So, now it is time to run - Polski= Biegnijcie, sztafeciarze! Szybko do celu! Biec, z uczuciami rozpierającymi ciało Prześcignąć wiatr i czas! Dopóki starczy ci tchu - biegnij w sztafecie! Zamknij się! Wierząc, że przegrasz, jesteście jak zombie! Sztafeta albo śmierć, daj z siebie wszystko Bądź szybki, bądź dziwny! Ci, którzy biegają na serio, zapomnieli o swych naiwnych marzeniach. Wyją razem z wiatrem, który chwycił ich za serca! Biegnijcie, sztafeciarze! Szybko do celu! Biec, z uczuciami rozpierającymi ciało Odrzuć swoją przeszłość i przyszłość, by wybić się w swej teraźniejszości! Odrzuć to dla sztafety! Gnaj przed siebie! Wzleć, wysiłek jest jak narkotyk! Niech twe życie lśni jeszcze jaśniej, biegnij tam, dokąd udaję się wiatr: Biegnij w sztafecie! Dopóki się nie wypalisz Szybciej! Przyspiesz! Zniszcz ideały, które cię ograniczają Przyszłość, którą dla ciebie wybrano, po prostu biegnij w teraźniejszości! Więc teraz zacznij biec! }} Full size STRIDER'S HIGH (Full size)= - Rōmaji = Hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal he Running high de tobu Emotion Kaze wo jikan wo koseyo iki no taeru made Drive your STRIDE Shut up! Loser bidan ni yoeba You guys, zombies STRIDE or die kakugo kime na Be speedy, freaky Hashiridashita maji na yatsura Amai yume wa ina, wasureta Tadashi sono Heart ima toraeta kaze no sakebi wo Hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal he Running high de tobu Emotion Kako mo mirai mo sutero ima wo kakenukero Tobase STRIDING, hurry kanata he to Flying high mo koeru Action Motto inochi wo toseyo kaze no yukusaki he Drive your STRIDE Open your eyes seiron nante SUROO MOOSHON de Take or miss it? Keihou temaneku "Yeah, just be stupid" TORUKU no himei kurutta tokei Saete yuku SENSU sono haya sa de Oitsumeru Tail "tomare" koete Michi naru michi wo Kakero STRIDING, hurry isshun no Trancing high na kono Sensation HOWAITO AUTO no saki no keshiki made yukou Kowase STRIDING, hurry sono kokoro Shouting high de hanatsu Passion Subete motomete INOSENSU yomigaeru mama ni Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind, so... Ki-iro ni kawatta kodou no shingou Chikatta shikai ga yume no you Zensokuryoku de saa hashireba mieru darou Atarashii sekai ga sono me ni Aizu ga naru ichibyou mae wazuka na seijaku ni Fuan mo amae mo suteyou haretsu shiteku ZERO Saa ikou ka STRIDING, hurry ano Goal he Running high de tobu Emotion Kako mo mirai mo sutero ima wo kakenukero Tobase STRIDING, hurry kanata he to Flying high mo koeru Action Motto inochi wo toseyo kaze no yukusaki he Drive your STRIDE High ni tsukiru made Up! Up! Speed up! Kyuukutsu na sono risou Kimerareta mirai sae Tsukiyabure ima wo yuke So, now it is time to run. - Polski= }} Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Prince of Stride: Alternative